O Amor Real Nunca Está Errado
by Alfa Prime
Summary: O amor se dá quando tem de acontecer. Isso foi o que nossas protagonistas descobriram atrás das paredes de um convento.


**O Amor Real Nunca Está Errado**

* * *

Kiyone residia no convento de Akita em Yuzawadai há 4 meses e era um modelo de freira, seguindo com os deveres e responsabilidades que lhe designavam.

A jovem de cabelo esverdeado buscava há tempos um objetivo em sua vida e acreditava que no convento poderia encontrá-lo, além de paz pra seu espírito.

Todas as irmãs a admiravam e gostavam dela, tendo-a como um grande modelo. Kiyone parecia estar com tudo, como um dia de sol muito brilhante, exceto por uma pequena nuvem. Se tratava de Mihoshi, uma jovem bronzeada de olhos azuis com um sorriso carismático e doce como um anjo, mas com uma tendência a acidentes quase desastrosos: pratos quebrados, tapetes mal colocados, chão encharcado e tantas coisas que a deixava com os nervos à flor da pele. Mesmo os acidentes mais inofensivos a irritavam bastante.

"Que coisa, Mihoshi. Já é a terceira vez este mês que deixa o balde de água no caminho. Sabe como fica difícil secar esse chão?"

"Sinto muito, Kiyone. Não fiz por mal."

"Não faz por mal, eu sei. Sempre tem essa desculpa. Escuta, por que não faz um favor e volta a morar com sua família? Sinceramente acho que a vida de freira não é pra você."

"Eu até iria...se tivesse uma família pra voltar, ou ao menos que pudesse lembrar."

Kiyone percebeu que tinha cometido um erro ao notar o quanto Mihoshi ficou cabisbaixa. Foi até ela e lhe pegou a mão.

"Mihoshi. Desculpa. Não sabia disso. Eu não imaginava que fosse assim. Sinto muito."

"Não foi nada. Nunca que te contei minha história. Então, não tem que se sentir mal por ter dito isso."

"M-mas, Mihoshi. Você não tem ninguém de verdade?"

"Não que eu lembre. Do que me contaram, fui encontrada na porta do convento numa noite de chuva quando tinha 4 anos. Fui trazida pra dentro e cuidaram de mim. Tentaram descobrir algo sobre meus pais, mas nada foi achado. Nem eu me recordava bem deles: seus nomes, rostos, onde viviam, nada. Passaram anos e nunca conseguiram achar uma pista. Sem ter pra onde ir, acabei ficando e virando freira."

"Isso é tão triste, Mihoshi. Sinto muito pelo que disse. Sei que você me dá nos nervos e até me leva à loucura, mas não é desculpa pra ter tocado numa ferida tão profunda." Kiyone falava tristemente.

"Não deu nada, Kiyone. Estou ciente de como te trago problemas. Não te censuro se também me odiar."

Odiar. Tal palavra nunca que passou pela mente de Kiyone e ainda que passasse tantos aborrecimentos por causa dela, jamais que teria tal sentimento negativo.

"Não, não. Mihoshi, escute. Não te odeio. Por mais besteiras que possa aprontar, nunca que te odiaria, pois na verdade...eu, bem..."

"O que foi, Kiyone. Você o quê?" Ela lhe virou a cabeça pra tentar ocultar seu rosto meio avermelhado, só lhe dizendo:

"M-Mihoshi. Sabe onde fica a parte mais velha do convento?" A loira confirmou. "Pode me encontrar hoje à noite lá as 11 horas? Preciso te contar um segredo muito importante."

"Claro que posso. Muito importante?"

"Sim, e se puder prometer-me não dizer isso pra ninguém..."

"Eu prometo, Kiyone. Nada eu falo."

"Obrigada. Agora vamos terminar de secar o chão, ok?" Kiyone lhe sorriu delicadamente e Mihoshi pareceu feliz com a mudança de humor de sua amiga.

* * *

Eram quase 11 da noite e Mihoshi, deixando seu quarto em total silêncio, até tirando os sapatos pra não causar nenhum ruído, seguiu para os fundos onde estava a parte mais antiga do prédio. Entrando no antigo depósito de material, o que não foi difícil graças a tranca semi-encostada. Uma vez lá, que estava quase vazio exceto por um banco de pedra e algumas cadeiras de madeira velhas. Mihoshi pareceu um pouco apreensiva pela escuridão quando de repente, uma luz se acendeu. A jovem bronzeada por pouco não gritou quando reconheceu Kiyone.

"Ah. Kiyone. É você?" "Sim, Mihoshi. Lamento ter te assustado." "Tá tudo bem. Estou bem."

Recuperada do susto, Mihoshi se sentou no banco de pedra e Kiyone ficou ao seu lado.

"Olha, Mihoshi. Quero que saiba que não te odeio, mesmo com tudo que faz. Na real...eu gosto de você."

"Também gosto de você, Kiyone. É um verdadeiro exemplo pras outras irmãs e se pudesse ser metade do que é." Kiyone mal conseguia encará-la, como que escondesse algo.

"Kiyone? Está passando mal? Está machucada? Tem algo que..." "Mihoshi. Eu preciso te contar algo, mas não sei como."

"Não tenha medo." Mihoshi lhe tomou sua mão com carinho. "Seja o que for, pode me contar. Nunca que direi pra ninguém, não interessa o que possa ser."

"Mihoshi. Eu...eu...a verdade é que...EU TE AMO." Kiyone não se conteve e abraçou a amiga chorando.

"Sim, Mihoshi. Eu te amo. Me apaixonei por você tão logo lhe pus os olhos quando me recebeu na entrada do convento. Cada aspecto seu: sua graciosidade, sorriso, inocência, pureza, doçura. Nunca na minha vida encontrei alguém que tivesse tudo isso e se encontrasse, eu amaria de coração."

"Kiyone. Você me ama mesmo?"

"Sim, querida. A razão pra ser tão agressiva com você foi pra tentar esconder meus sentimentos, pois um relacionamento como o nosso nunca poderia se dar. Se uma de nós fosse homem até seria possível, mas como mulheres...aliás, nem devia dizer tal coisa pois nem sei o que você sente por mim."

"Minha querida." Mihoshi abraçou a moça de cabelo esverdeado como nunca. "Eu também te amo. Não consigo mais esconder o que sinto por você. Desde que te vi, sentia que era diferente das outras pessoas e ainda que tenha saído pouco do convento, não creio haver outra como você. Não ligo se é um homem ou uma mulher, pois pros meus sentimentos, isso não importa."

"N-não se importa? Mihoshi, eu..."

"Kiyone..."

As duas se olharam de um modo como nunca tinha feito e pouco-a-pouco, aproximaram seus lábios e os tocaram, manifestando um longo e caloroso beijo, que foi se intensificando a cada instante. Não pensando em nada além do que sentiam, foram se despindo peça por peça de suas roupas, largando-se ao prazer de se tocarem e se acariciarem.

"Kiyone. Como você é doce. C-confesso que nunca experimentei sexo, mas é tão bom."

"Sei que não devíamos fazer isso, mas está tão gostoso. Como amo sentir seu corpo tão quente e maduro. Eu quero mais. Quero te lamber, chupar seus seios, tudo que tiver, meu amor."

"Vá em frente. Meu corpo é só seu. Não quero ninguém que não seja você tocando nele, querida."

"E eu digo o mesmo, Mihoshi. Por favor, me ame e te pertencerei pra sempre." E as duas garotas ficaram fazendo sexo continuamente sem preocupações e de todos os modos que conseguiam, mas com muito amor.

* * *

Quase meia noite e ambas estavam deitadas no chão sobre as vestes de freira, apenas se encarando com carinho sem nenhuma vergonha da nudez mútua.

"Como se sente, Kiyone?" A amiga lhe mostrou uma expressão alegre.

"Nunca me senti mais satisfeita, Mihoshi. Mesmo que tenhamos feito algo que não devíamos, confesso que foi bom."

"E sabe por que foi bom? Porque foi com amor. Sei que por questão de princípios foi errado, mas sei que te amo e não me arrependo."

"Nem eu, Mihoshi. Obrigada por corresponder aos meus sentimentos. Mas, Mihoshi..."

A loira notou que algo mais parecia preocupar sua amiga.

"O que foi?"

"Por causa disso, não tenho mais como poder morar no convento. O que fizemos como ato físico foi um pecado grande e não há como eu ficar aqui, por mais que eu te ame."

"Então me leva junto." Mihoshi a agarrou com força, esfregando o rosto em seus peitos. "Agora que percebi o quanto te amo, não consigo nem pensar em ficar longe de você. Se tiver que me separar de quem me abriu o coração, prefiro morrer."

Morrer? Isso era uma coisa que Kiyone nunca permitiria que ela fizesse a si mesma por um coração partido e que ela não queria ver machucada. Em vista disso, a olhou com ternura e foi lhe acariciando os cabelos. Sentia que precisava falar.

"Mihoshi. Quer ir embora comigo?"

"Quero sim, querida. Não ligo se não tenhamos uma vida de luxo ou riqueza e que talvez enfrentemos alguma dificuldade futura, pois você é toda a riqueza que quero. Snif, snif."

"Não chore, querida. Ficarei feliz de você vir comigo. Claro que teremos que dar uma desculpa pra nossa saída."

"Vamos dizer a verdade. Se é pra irmos, que seja com toda honestidade. Afinal, não vamos voltar pra cá e será melhor sairmos com a consciência limpa."

Essa pegou Kiyone, pois não achou que Mihoshi era capaz de uma ideia como essa, porém concordava com o termo de honestidade. Depois de se vestirem, saíram com as mãos dadas e cientes dos sentimentos que haviam descobertos entre sim. Mihoshi parecia um pouco aflita, mas a mulher ao seu lado lhe sorriu como que a apoiasse.

"Vai dar tudo certo, amor. Confie que vai."

* * *

"Isso é verdade?" Perguntou a madre superiora, após ter escutado tudo que Kiyone e Mihoshi haviam relatado. Mihoshi parecia com medo, mas Kiyone lhe dava apoio apenas com seu olhar.

"Verdade, madre. Kiyone e eu acabamos consumindo esse ato, mas foi porque descobrimos que nos amávamos. Se por um lado o ato que realizamos foi um pecado, por outro foi por amor. Não por prazer físico ou tentação, mas porque nossos sentimentos eram e são reais."

A madre colocou a mão na testa em estado angustiante. "Mihoshi, Kiyone. Tinha tantas esperanças pra duas. Pensei que poderiam ser as melhores modelos de inspiração paras as outras freiras, mas depois disso..." Um suspiro. "E achava que depois de Tsukino e Hino, isso não voltaria a se dar. Kiyone, lamento dizer que terá de deixar o convento; e Mihoshi, terá de pagar várias penitências por seu ato."

"Ela não vai pagar nada, madre, porque ela vai embora comigo." Kiyone segurou firme sua amada. "Não vou deixar pra trás alguém que acendeu meu coração. Virei freira porque buscava algo que me faltava na vida e pensei que a paz daqui era isso, mas quando conheci Mihoshi...foi mais que atração: foi amor real e isso não é errado."

"De qualquer forma, Mihoshi está sob os cuidados do convento desde que foi achada."

"Verdade, madre, mas sei que pelas regras que regem o lugar, após os 18 anos, ou seja, chegando a idade adulta, as frequentadoras daqui podem escolher ficar ou ir embora por sua conta."

"E escolho ir com Kiyone, pois fiz 18 anos semanas atrás. Sei que teremos que arcar com as consequências de nossas ações, mas pelo amor que temos uma pela outra, arriscamos, pois não se sabe o que o futuro reserva. Se um dia achasse alguém que te amasse como eu amo Kiyone, entenderia."

A madre superiora se ergueu da cadeira e foi para a janela, observando pra fora. Durante vários minutos, permaneceu assim, enquanto as duas jovens aguardavam que ela falasse algo. Por fim, se virou, mas não apresentava qualquer reação ou emoção negativa em seu semblante.

"Mihoshi. Kiyone. Confesso que nunca na minha vida conheci duas pessoas que estivessem tão ligadas pelo amor, a não ser as ex-irmãs Tsukino e Hino. Entendo que queiram ficar juntas e se seus sentimentos são sinceros como dizem, ninguém pode interferir nessa questão, e respeito tal decisão." As duas amantes pareceram aliviadas. "Mas infelizmente o ato que cometeram viola as regras do convento e como não tenho escolha...terei de pedir que deixem o lugar até amanhã. Sinto muito."

"Não lamente. Nossas ações falam apenas por nós. Vamos, Mihoshi. Temos de arrumar as malas."

"Tá bom, Kiyone. E madre...espero que um dia ache uma pessoa que a faça feliz como nós nos achamos." E as duas deixaram a sala com a madre superiora afogada em pensamentos.

* * *

Naquela mesma tarde, Kiyone e Mihoshi deixaram o convento e pela primeira vez, a moça de cabelo esverdeado notou o quanto Mihoshi parecia linda em roupas comuns. De sua parte, a loira bronzeada mostrou um pouco de desconforto por estar fora do lugar que foi seu lar por anos, mas apenas por estar ao lado da garota que amava, pôde parecer mais confiante.

"Fica tranquila. Não vou te deixar acontecer nada."

"Não duvido. Só que vim pra fora do convento tão poucas vezes que o mundo parece maior que eu imaginava."

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Liguei pra minha mãe e disse que iríamos visitá-la. Ela vai gostar de você, garanto." E com a confiança que sua namorada exaltava, Mihoshi lhe devolveu um semblante alegre. Logo, tomaram o ônibus para Tokyo.

* * *

Dias depois em Tokyo, chegaram ao prédio onde mora a mãe de Kiyone. Pegando o elevador, se dirigiram pra cobertura. O lugar era bem decorado e bastante limpo. Mihoshi não pensava que Kiyone tivesse uma casa assim.

Tocando a campainha, aguardaram por alguns minutos até que uma mulher bem similar a Kiyone, porém um pouco mais velha, as atendeu. A primeira reação dela foi abraçar a jovem de cabelo verde escuro.

"Kiyone, filhinha. Bem vinda de volta."

"Obrigada, mamãe. Deixa eu apresentar. Esta é Mihoshi. Mihoshi, minha mãe, Nadeshiko."

"Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora." Nadeshiko abraçou com firmeza a loira.

"O prazer é todo meu, querida. Entre, por favor. Esteja em casa."

* * *

Na cozinha, Nadeshiko servia chá e bolinhos para as duas garotas, ao passo que elas contaram o que se deu no convento e a descoberta do seu amor.

"Acho tão fofo. Minha Kiyone ter encontrado uma jovem tão bonita e gentil pra amar."

"E a senhora não liga dela estar namorando uma garota?"

"Desde que seja alguém que a faça feliz, nem um pouco e se quiser, meu docinho, pode me chamar de mãe." Mihoshi ficou com lágrimas escorrendo por uma afirmação tão carinhosa, uma vez que nem da própria mãe se recordava.

"É tão gentil. Obrigada...mãe."

"E aí, filha? Percebo que por fim achou o que buscava, não?"

"Acho que sim, mamãe. Se for por um amor que considero real, sim."

"E o que pensam em fazer agora?"

"Achar um lugar pra ficar, um emprego, nos estabelecer. Tudo bem pra você ficarmos aqui uns dias?"

"Tenho uma ideia melhor. Eu estava cogitando querer sair pra viajar pelo mundo agora que estou bem de vida. Se vocês duas quiserem morar aqui, já resolveria o questão de moradia."

"Faria isso, mãe? Não é incômodo?" "Mas não mesmo, minhas queridas. Queria achar alguém pra ficar e cuidar de tudo e com vocês aqui, posso ir com tranquilidade. O que dizem?"

A resposta veio num grande abraço que as duas deram na mulher mais velha. Sentiam-se felizes por aquela senhora ser a favor de um relacionamento tão incomum e Mihoshi, ainda mais por ter encontrado uma figura que a tratava como uma filha.

* * *

Naquela noite, deitadas na cama do quarto que Nadeshiko lhes arrumara, Kiyone e Mihoshi foram fazendo amor com bastante intensidade. Não tinham mais nenhuma inibição ou apreensão do ato que praticavam, uma vez que se amavam de coração. Descansando um pouco, foram colocando as ideias no lugar.

"O começo de uma nova vida pra nós, amor. O que acha?"

"Acho bom. Olha, Kiyone."

"Sim, Mihoshi?"

"Você me ama?"

"Claro que amo, de corpo e alma. Quero ficar com você a vida toda." Um beijo na ponta do nariz.

"Estou tão feliz. Também te amo e prometo te fazer feliz."

"Você já faz isso. Agora vamos dormir."

"Só diz mais uma vez que me ama. Por favor."

"Ok. Eu te amo. Agora me beija, sim?" E mais um toque dos lábios selaram o último instante de consciência antes de caírem nas profundezas do sono.

* * *

Na estação de trem, Nadeshiko se despedia das duas jovens com bastante emoção.

"Meus anjinhos. Quero que cuidem bem uma da outra. Já ajeitei os detalhes do apartamento pra não haver problemas e peguem isto." Ela passou um envelope semi-aberto. "Com estes documentos poderão achar empregos. Tem endereços de amigos meus que poderão lhes arrumar uma vaga."

"Obrigada, mãe. Sempre pronta pra tudo, como quando o papai era vivo, né?"

"Querida. Quem acha que me ensinou o que sei? E Mihoshi..."

"Sim?" Um abraço final nas duas. "Cuide bem da minha menina, e avisem de quando um dia decidirem se casar, está bem?"

"Faremos isso, mãe. Kiyone estará bem."

"Todos a bordo." Gritou o condutor.

"É a minha deixa. Adeus então, e sejam felizes."

"Você também, mamãe."

"Sim, mãe. Faça boa viagem."

O trem começou a se distanciar e Kiyone e Mihoshi ficaram acenando pra Nadeshiko até por fim perder o veículo de vista.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, a dupla saiu pra procurar emprego, o que de início foi meio difícil, especialmente por Mihoshi ter pouca experiência e não ter completado ao menos o ensino médio. Decidiram pelo seguinte: Kiyone iria trabalhar e Mihoshi cuidaria do apartamento e faria um supletivo pra conseguir completar o ensino médio, uma vez que diversos empregos pediam isso.

Mihoshi sentia certa dificuldade no começo pra estudar, fazendo Kiyone ficar umas noites acordada pra dar-lhe um pouco de reforço. Não querendo ser um fardo pra sua namorada, Mihoshi pegou o mais firme que podia e dedicou-se aos estudos e esforçava-se pra deixar a casa em ordem. Em 6 meses completou o supletivo, se formando no ensino médio e agora capaz de ajudar Kiyone no trabalho.

O melhor emprego que arrumaram foi num restaurante pra classe média-alta. Mihoshi revelou-se uma ótima ajudante de cozinha, principalmente na hora de fazer a comida, já que tinha trabalhado na cozinha do convento, e Kiyone servia as mesas com rapidez e elegância, rendendo-lhe altas gorjetas, umas vezes até mais do que ganhava por semana.

Nas horas vagas, iam a karaokês e não tinha uma vez que as pessoas não se impressionavam com suas belas vozes, até ganhando umas refeições por conta da casa ou dos clientes e até alguns prêmios.

* * *

Quase um ano se passara e a vida pra Kiyone e Mihoshi nunca estivera tão boa. Verdade que algumas vezes haviam problemas que pareciam sem solução ou tinha uma desavença ou conflito entre elas, mas nada que pudesse ameaçar desmanchar o amor delas. Kiyone foi promovida a gerente-sênior e Mihoshi assumiu como a nova cozinheira do restaurante. De tão boa, era ela que fazia as refeições em casa, as quais Kiyone não perdia uma.

"Mihoshi. Como amo o modo que prepara a comida. Com você nunca vou me preocupar em ter que jantar fora."

"Obrigada, Kiyone. O segredo é o carinho e o amor, e você me dá os dois cada dia que passa."

"Minha querida." A moça de cabelo esverdeado se aproximou da companheira, lhe segurando as mãos. "Tudo que sou hoje é graças à você. Me fez mais feliz que em toda minha vida. Busquei algo que me faltou a vida inteira e achei em você. Só quero te fazer uma pergunta." Mihoshi consentiu com a cabeça.

"Meu amor, quer se casar comigo?" A loira sentiu a umidade escorrer por seus olhos azuis até não poder segurar mais. Abraçou a mulher em sua frente sem hesitar.

"Sim, Kiyone. Quero ser sua esposa. Eu te amo e vou te amar pra sempre." Kiyone começou a chorar emocionada, derramando lágrimas no ombro da companheira. Assim ficaram até um toque de telefone soar.

Kiyone foi atender. Falou por uns minutos e com uma expressão alegre, o desligou.

"Mihoshi. Mamãe está vindo nos visitar. Ela vai chegar daqui a pouco na estação ferroviária."

"Que legal. Aposto que ela vai pular de alegria quando souber que vamos nos casar." E ambas se puseram a se arrumar pra ir receber Nadeshiko.

* * *

Na estação, Mihoshi parecia mais ansiosa pela chegada que Kiyone, mas sua namorada procurava mantê-la calma. Minutos depois, viram a mulher que esperavam aparecer.

"Mãe, estamos aqui." Sem hesitar, a mulher mais velha foi quase correndo abraçar as moças.

"Mihoshi. Kiyone. Que saudades. Como estão, filhinhas?"

"Tudo bem, mãe. Não podíamos estar melhores."

"Kiyone não podia estar mais certa, mamãe. Nos arranjamos bem aqui."

"Que felicidade estarem tão bem. Ah, quero lhes apresentar alguém." E da mesma plataforma onde Nadeshiko veio, outra mulher um pouco mais jovem surgiu. Kiyone e Mihoshi a reconheceram. "Esta é Hiroko, minha noiva."

"MADRE SUPERIORA?" Perguntaram as duas em total surpresa ao ver de quem se tratava.

"Madre superiora? Por acaso vocês estão...?"

"Sim, Nadeshiko. Elas estão falando de mim no tempo que fui a madre superiora do convento de Akita."

"Foi? Está dizendo que...?"

"Sim, Mihoshi. Deixei o convento pouco depois que saíram. Resolvi sair de férias e conhecer um pouco deste mundo além das paredes de lá. Tinha acabado de chegar em Acapulco quando na praia conheci Nadeshiko. Não sei por que mas simpatizei com ela e ficamos amigas, passando a nos divertir pra valer."

"Foi um pouco mais do que pensava querer. Não, meu bem?"

"Ah, Nadeshiko. Numa noite, bebemos um pouco além da conta e...vamos dizer que algumas coisas rolaram. Inicialmente fiquei envergonhada por tal consumação de ato, porém Nadeshiko foi muito compreensiva comigo e me fez ver que quando é o amor, não há o que dizer como ou quando se dará, e vi que o que sentia por ela foi mais que atração física. Não me importo que tenha um dia de lidar com as consequências, vou correr o risco. Mandei uma mensagem renunciando como madre superiora e me juntei a ela nas suas viagens."

"Espero que não ligue de sua mãe ter uma mulher como noiva, meu bem. Saiba que não tenho intenção de substituir ou esquecer pra sempre seu pai."

"Por que ligaria?" Kiyone sorriu abraçando Nadeshiko. "Você aceitou quando me viu namorada de uma garota por se importar com meus sentimentos. É justo eu fazer igual. Madre, digo, Hiroko. Seja bem vinda à família."

"Obrigada, meu anjo. Saiba que cuidarei bem de sua mãe e espero um dia poder te ouvir me chamar assim."

"Nem vai precisar esperar tanto...mãe." A garota de cabelo verde deu um abraço carinhoso na ex-madre e Mihoshi imitou o gesto.

"Mãe. Vocês vão ficar bastante tempo aqui?"

"Receio que não, Mihoshi. Apenas por uns dias, mas quero que seja uma visita memoriável."

"E acho que vai ser mesmo, porque Mihoshi e eu vamos nos casar." Tal palavra fez Nadeshiko reagir com intensidade e emoção, segurando forte as duas garotas, que só não ficaram sem ar graças a Hiroko.

"Estou tão ansiosa por isso. Sabia que iriam chegar a esse ponto. Pra quando pretendem?"

"Bem. Ainda estamos acertando esse ponto. Mihoshi, o que você acha da semana que vem? Está bem pra você?"

"Eu acho ótimo. Quanto mais rápido, melhor."

"Vejo que será uma semana bem trabalhosa. O que acham de começarmos com os vestidos?" E com essa questão aberta por Nadeshiko, as quatro seguiram em meio aos frequentadores da estação, caminhando rumo a um novo dia que se rompia pelos raios do sol nascente.

Fim

* * *

**Mais um conto alternativo das minhas policiais favoritas bem sucedido.**

**Reconheceram os nomes de outro dos meus casais favoritos pra FF?**

**O convento de Nossa Senhora de Akita de fato existe na cidade de Yuzawadai. Precisava de uma referência real a história e esta veio a calhar.**

**Não sei se darei uma continuação como fiz com outros contos de Kiyone e Mihoshi, mas tentarei pensar no assunto e espremer umas ideias. **


End file.
